la mascota de Aizen
by inuco
Summary: no se me da bien resumir así que lo resumiré en unas pocas palabras/ frases: secuestro, intentos de escape fallidos, productos químicos, fusión de almas, perdida de memoria ¿imposible de recuperar?, un tipo listo y jodidamente pervertido y si YAOI con capitulos con contenido 18 disfrútenlo S.Aizen x K.Ichigo y shirosaki fusionados
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: ¿Qué demonios paso kon?

Ichigo subía por las escaleras agotado por el día que había tenido, ya que no solo había tenido que eliminar a más de tres hollow sino que también tuvo que ayudar a urahara a llevar unas cajas con sabe que dentro para que el pudiera localizar al instante a cualquier espada que viniera, ¿la razón? Al parecer a los espadas les gustaba joderles ya que ya habían sufrido DOS ataques por falta de uno…. Bueno con lo que íbamos Ichigo estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación cuando….

Kon: Ichigooooo –grito pegándole una patada en la cara.

Ichigo: estoy cansado déjame –dijo cogiéndolo y lanzándolo como si nada a un lado.

Kon: sabes Ichigo ME ABURRO ¿no podrías dejarme tu cuerpo? Porfaaaaaaa no haré nada malo.

Ichigo: no, no te lo pienso dejar, además tú te llevas todo el día jugando con yuzu.

Kon: no juego, soporto una interminable tortura y tu ni siquiera me das a cambio tu cuerpo, porque no iría con rukia chan a casa de urahara…

Ichigo: porque eres idiota.

Yuzu: ichi-nii la cenaaa.

Ichigo: voy –dijo para después dejar su insignia de shinigami sustituto sobre su escritorio- estoy agotado…. –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Kon: me vengareee –dijo como solo el podía decir- ya veras –miro la insignia de shinigami sustituto y con un salto a la cama y otro al escritorio la cogió para luego tirarse al suelo y guardarla debajo de la cama- jejeje así me tendrás que usar –dijo sentándose en el suelo apoyado en el armario, un rato después entro Ichigo con unos pantalones deportivos cortos de color negro y una toalla en el pelo- ooo veo que te bañaste.

Ichigo: por supuesto, además los baños relajan mucho.

Kon: aaa espero bañarme un día con rukia y con inoue.

Ichigo: eres un pervertido –dijo lanzándole la toalla a la cabeza.

Kon: y tu un idio…..ta –un gran reiatsu inundo la zona, Ichigo rápidamente se dirigió hacia su insignia pero no estaba y por desgracia no tuvo tiempo para acercarse a con, ellos dos ya estaban allí.

Grimmjow: cuanto tiempo Ichigo –dijo cogiéndolo repentinamente del cuello cuando este se acercaba a kon.

Ulquiorra: Grimmjow sigue las órdenes de aizen-sama, no lo mates.

Grimmjow: si, ya lo sé –dijo dándole un puñetazo en la boca del estomago tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente.

Ulquiorra: ahora marchémonos –dijo saliendo por la ventana seguido de Grimmjow, a lo lejos se sentía como los reiatsus de los compañeros de Ichigo se acercaban por lo que se dieron prisa y abriendo una garganta se marcharon al hueco mundo, renji, rukia y hitsugaya por un lado y matsumoto e inoue por otro llegaron a casa de Ichigo y entrando por la ventana lo único que vieron fue a un kon que al instante se lanzo a los brazos de rukia.

Kon: SE LO HAN LLEVADO, DOS ESPADAS SE HAN LLEVADO A ICHIGO –grito tan rápido que a rukia aun no le había dado tiempo de quitárselo de encima.

Rukia: espera kon ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?

Kon: dos espadas vinieron y se llevaron a Ichigo –dijo algo mas calmado mientras lloraba a cascadas.

Renji: pero ¿Por qué se lo llevaron?

Kon: solo dijeron que aizen lo quería vivo.

Hitsugaya: matsumoto será mejor informar a la sociedad de almas.

Matsumoto: si, también avisare a ikkaku y a yukimistu.

Inoue: ¿debería informar a Chad y a urahara?

Rukia: si, vamos tenemos que movernos rápido, contra más tardemos menos posibilidades hay que Ichigo no sufra daños.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: ¿y ahora que pasara?

El capitán hitsugaya se encontraba hablando con la sociedad de almas por el secuestro de Ichigo mientras los demás esperaban pacientemente en casa de urahara, ya todos sabían sobre el secuestro de Ichigo, pero ¿Qué podían hacer ellos? Nada, no podían hacer nada sin las órdenes de la sociedad de almas, el ambiente era tenso, muy tenso, tanto que incluso el neutral silencio que había en la tienda parecía más cómodo que todo lo demás.

Renji: ¿y ahora qué? –dijo intentando crear una conversación.

Rukia: no podemos hacer nada sin ayuda de la sociedad de almas… solo nos queda esperar…

Chad: um…

Inoue: si simplemente hubiéramos llegado antes…

Ishida: eso no cambiaría nada, pero lo que si hubiera cambiado algo era si Ichigo se hubiera transformado es shinigami, ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Kon: no tuvo tiempo, nada más sentir su reiatsu ya estaban en la habitación, es como si hubieran abierto una garganta justo allí.

Matsumoto: ellos tienen algo parecido al jumpo…

Renji: sonido –dijo aun metido en sus pensamientos.

Matsumoto: exacto….

Hitsugaya: -entrando en la habitación con la cabeza agachada- ya tengo las ordenes… -levanta la cabeza y con una mirada muy fría miro a todos los shinigamis presentes- no aremos nada, nos quedaremos aquí en el mundo humano para protegerlo y si alguno de ustedes intentan ir a rescatar a Ichigo serán castigados.

Matsumoto: PERO…

Hitsugaya: es mejor eso que la otra parte créeme.

Renji: cual… es… la otra parte –se aventuró a decir.

Hitsugaya: si Ichigo sufre cambios, es decir se convierte en un arrancar o algo por el estilo tiene que ser –hubo un silencio fulminante- destruido, asesinado o como queráis decir pero si nos lo encontramos cambiado será su fin…

Rukia: eso es… no podemos hacer eso, al menos no matarlo, seguro que hay alguna forma de salvarlo –dijo muy apenada.

Inoue: no podemos matar a la persona que nos ha salvado la vida en muchas ocasiones –dijo casi llorando mientras Ishida y Chad tenían la cabeza agachada.

Renji: urahara si Ichigo cambia… ¿tu serias capaz de hacerlo volver a como era antes?

Urahara: -con un tono muy serio- sería muy difícil, pero no hay nada imposible –con un tono musical- si no lo intento no lo sabré.

Ishida: a estas alturas lo único que pasa por mi mente es ¿Qué le estarán haciendo ahora a Ichigo? No sabemos para qué quiere aizen a Ichigo ni mucho menos sabemos que es lo que hará con él, si lo quisiera haber matado lo podría haber hecho perfectamente pero…. Secuestrarlo….

Rukia: no me digas que… –mira a urahara- ¿y si intenta separar a Ichigo de su hollow?

Urahara: … estaríamos en problemas ya que la fuerza de Ichigo disminuiría muchísimo…

Kon: lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué lo secuestraron cuando estaba en su cuerpo humano? Es decir, han tenido muchas ocasiones para secuestrarlo cuando era shinigami pero no lo hicieron… pero cuando estaba en su cuerpo humano si… ni le dieron tiempo para alcanzar la insignia o a mi…

Ishida: eso es muy simple kon, en su cuerpo él no tiene sus poderes de shinigami, no puede usar su espada, no puede usar el jumpo y si bien e enlazado algunas cosas tampoco puede usar sus poderes hollow.

Renji: en resumen estamos jodidos… no podremos salvar a Ichigo –dijo poniéndose en lo peor.

Rukia: RENJI NO DIGAS ESO –de repente inoue empieza a llorar –lo ves idiota –le pega un golpe en la cabeza y se acerca a inoue.

Inoue: este sentimiento es horrible, el nos ha salvado en incontables ocasiones y ahora nosotros no lo podemos salvar cuando más nos necesita –mira a Chad, después a rukia y después a sus manos- el nos salvo la vida, si no hubiera sido por él ni yo ni Chad tendríamos estos poderes y abríamos muerto en manos de aquellos hollows, si no hubiera sido por Ichigo no abríamos ido a salvar a rukia, prácticamente el solo la salvo enfrentándose a todos los shinigamis de la sociedad de almas, si él no hubiera aparecido vosotros –mira a hitsugaya y a matsumoto- no hubierais descubierto la traición de aizen, sin Ichigo habríamos muerto o estaríamos medio muertos, este sentimiento es horrible… -todos guardaban silencio, inoue tenía demasiada razón, y además ella no era la única que sentía impotencia por no poder ayudar a Ichigo.

Chad: inoue… nosotros también sentimos esa impotencia pero en nuestro estado lo único que aremos es empeorar las cosas, si vamos nos derrotaran, por eso tenemos que hacernos más fuertes para esta vez ser nosotros los que salvamos a Ichigo.

Rukia: me pregunto… -miro el techo- si Ichigo estará bien…

Renji: siendo el seguro que si.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: ¿Por qué demonios estoy aquí?

Ichigo abrió lentamente los ojos, aun así sentía que estaba dormido pues sus parpados le pesaban, lo veía todo borroso aun así podía ver que la habitación en la que estaba era demasiado blanca para ser la suya, entonces intento moverse pero ¿estaba encadenado?, eso explica que estuviese de pie pero ¿Por qué lo estaba? Entonces lo recordó, recordó que Grimmjow y Ulquiorra lo secuestraron pero ¿para qué? O más bien ¿Por qué?, entonces escucho un ruido, ese ruido era de una puerta abriéndose, entrecerró los ojos para poder enfocar su vista pero no sirvió, seguía viendo borroso, aun así el vio que dos personas entraron, una de ellas se acerco a él y le agarro la cabeza, después sintió como le abría uno de los ojos.

S: parece que aun no está del todo despierto Aizen-sama.

Ichigo: ¿ai… zen?

Aizen: gracias Szayel.

Szayel: no hay de que aizen-sama.

Aizen: bien Ichigo te veré cuando estés del todo consciente –dijo marchándose con Szayel.

Entonces las dos siluetas se marcharon, Ichigo no se creía lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿ese era aizen de verdad?, en que lio se había metido, había sido secuestrado por aizen, Ichigo no se lo creía, era simplemente imposible, seguro que sería un sueño, espera ¿un sueño? Mejor dicho una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla que temía que fuese verdad, que esa pesadilla fuese la realidad.

Ichigo: -recuperando la vista y observando a su alrededor- mierda pues va a ser verdad que me han secuestrado… -entonces empezó a forcejear para poder liberarse pero las esposas eran muy fuertes y el… ¿estaba en su cuerpo humano?

Grimmjow: je menudo idiota –dijo apareciendo de…. Sabe dios donde.

Ichigo: Grimmjow… maldito bastardo suéltame –dijo moviéndose de un lado para otro.

Grimmjow: ¿en verdad crees que soy tan tonto como para soltarte?

Ichigo: siendo tu me lo esperaría –recibe un golpe en el estomago (más flojo que la ultima vez pero de los que duelen)- mierda… ¿por qué me secuestraste?

Grimmjow: fueron órdenes… y mejor me voy marchando –dijo saliendo por la puerta y en unos minutos entro aizen acompañado de un pelo de chicle.

Aizen: Szayel ve preparando las cosas.

Szayel: si –dijo sacando unos guantes y dándoselos a aizen mientras él se ponía otros.

Aizen: bien Ichigo, te diré una cosa para que te quede clara, no te podrás oponer a mí.

Ichigo: de que estás hablando, mierda aizen bastardo suéltame –se quedo sin aire al sentir la mano de aizen dentro de su cuerpo, entonces miro la mano de este y vio unos guantes como los que rukia usaba- eso es AAAAAAAH –aizen tiro de Ichigo pero lo dejo al ver que solo salió Ichigo en su forma de shinigami.

Aizen: yo solo quiero hablar con tu hollow –dijo empujando a Ichigo otra vez a su cuerpo- y contigo…. –simplemente sonrió- bueno sigamos –dijo metiendo su mano otra vez en el tronco de Ichigo solo que esta vez lo saco entero.

Ichigo: mal hecho aizen –dijo cogiendo su zampakutou.

Aizen: no, lo he hecho bien –dijo para después golpear rápidamente a Ichigo en la nuca haciendo que se mareara, aprovechando eso le quito a zangetsu y lo agarro por el cuello levantándolo- lo ves, Szayel experimenta si quieres con el cuerpo pero cuando termines –miro a Ichigo- destrúyelo –entonces lanzo a Ichigo contra la pared y antes de que callera al suelo lo volvió a agarrar y lo encadeno con unas cadenas que salían de la pared, esta vez era solo de las manos.

Ichigo: mierda…

Szayel: el cuerpo humano no me interesa… aunque fuese el cuerpo de uno de los que invadieron el gotei 13… simplemente lo destruiré.

Ichigo: espera no puedes hacer eso.

Szayel: si que puedo –dijo desencadenando el cuerpo de Ichigo y prácticamente tirándolo al suelo- solo observa -entonces saco un pequeño frasco y lo tiro sobre el cuerpo de Ichigo que empezó a arder.

Ichigo: esto... no… puede estar pasando –dijo mientras miraba horrorizado hacia las llamas.

Aizen: pues si está pasando Ichigo –le agarro la cara- no podrás escapar de mi, ten eso metido en tu cabeza, y si intentas escapar… solo diré que yo me divertiré bastante –entonces le soltó el rostro- bueno sigamos experimentando para sacar tu hollow, estoy seguro que se pueden separar sin usar el Hōgyoku así que prepárate Ichigo por que no solo intentare separarte de tu hollow sino que también te torturare todo lo que pueda –dijo observando la mirada cargada de odio que Ichigo le mandaba.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: mierda, tengo que huir de aquí.

Ichigo había pasado muchas horas a manos de Aizen, este no lo dejo hasta que se desmayo por la falta de sangre y por culpa del dolor.

Aizen: has aguantado mucho Ichigo –dijo cogiendo el rostro del inconsciente Ichigo- será mejor que Szayel te cure para poder seguir experimentando contigo –dijo sin quitarle la vista y entonces lamio una de las heridas que tenia Ichigo en la cara, este inconscientemente dejo salir un ligero gruñido que izo que la sonrisa de aizen mostrara satisfacción, tras soltar el rostro de Ichigo se giro y llamo al arrancar peli rosa- Szayel cura sus heridas, cuando termines cuélgalo del techo pero que sus pies toquen el suelo –dijo empezando a caminar hacia la puerta pero cuando estuvo al lado de Szayel detuvo su paso – procura que no se despierte –tras esas palabras salió de la habitación.

Szayel desencadeno a Ichigo de la pared y comenzó a tratar las heridas de este, se quedo asombrado ya que Aizen parecía haber hecho un trabajo demasiado bien hecho, pero para alguien como él no había nada que no pudiese curar con sus productos químicos por lo que empezó a tratar las heridas de Ichigo con sus propias medicinas que fueron súper efectivas ya que no tardo mucho en curar todas sus heridas, incluso habían cicatrizado casi todas. Cuando Szayel se disponía a colgar a Ichigo de las cadenas del techo sin previo aviso recibió un fuerte golpe cayendo de rodillas por el dolor, Ichigo se había despertado y no tardo mucho en hacer uso del jumpo para intentar escapar de aquel odioso lugar.

Szayel: AIZEN-SAMA –grito por el mismo pasillo por el que Ichigo huía- ICHIGO ESTA HULLENDO –grito a todo pulmón.

Ichigo escucho gritar al arrancar del pelo de chicle por lo que corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero no sabía hacia donde iba, en su huida llego a un pasillo que se separaba en muchos otros.

Ichigo: genial ¿Cómo demonios voy a salir de aquí? Todo es jodidamente igual… -susurro mientras miraba a todos los pasillos para saber cual coger, de repente algo lo pateo muy fuerte haciendo que callera al suelo, cuando se intento levantar un pie lo aplasto contra el suelo- ¡aarg! –el peli-naranja se quejo.

Grimmjow: ¡je! Menudo idiota, si intentas escapar al menos intenta suprimir tu reiatsu, se notaba desde lejos –dijo quitándole el pie de la espalda.

Ulquiorra: ahora ya no podrás escapar –dijo clavándole su espada en una de sus piernas y después en el suelo dejando a Ichigo inmovilizado.

Szayel: maldito –dijo dándole una patada- tsk.

Ichigo: bastarde de… -un gran reiatsu se dejo sentir, ese reiatsu pertenecía al enfadado Aizen que se acercaba a ellos- ¡tú! Bastardo –dijo nada más aparecer aizen, todos los Espada que estaban en ese momento ahí palidecieron.

Aizen: me sorprende que pudieras escapar –su tono de voz aunque calmado mostraba que estaba muy enfadado- Ichigo.

Nnoitra: jejeje deberías tener más cuidado Szayel –dijo en tono burlón ya que todos sabían que él se encargaba de mantener encerrado a Ichigo- no deberías dejar escapar a un juguete tan valioso así como así.

Ichigo: YO NO SOY UN JUGUETE –gruño Ichigo mientras para sorpresa de algunos su reiatsu se les hizo parecido al de un… hollow.

Stark: va… yo me vuelvo a mi habitación…

Grimmjow: jum… ni siquiera sé porque saliste maldito vago.

Aizen: Grimmjow no empieces otra pelea.

Grimmjow: este es tan perro que no lo aria… -dijo sin pensar.

Aizen: parece que tienes mucho tiempo libre Grimmjow… tu ayudaras a mantener a Ichigo encerrado.

Grimmjow: ¡¿Qué!? Espera ¿y eso porque? –dijo un asombrado Grimmjow.

Aizen: porque lo digo yo –dijo mirando muy seriamente a Grimmjow que después de maldecir en voz baja le quito la espada clavada a Ichigo y de mala gana se la devolvió a Ulquiorra- ahora llévatelo y encadénalo, dentro de unos minutos iré y quiero que tu estés presente Grimmjow así que no te muevas de ahí –dijo marchándose sin ni siquiera reducir su reiatsu.

Grimmjow: menuda mierda…

Ichigo: ponte en mi jodido lugar y podrás quejarte –dijo intentando ponerse de pie.

Grimmjow: no soy tan idiota –dijo golpeando a Ichigo haciendo que se quedara semi-inconsciente y tras cargárselo en el hombro lo llevo a la habitación a la cual Szayel lo guiaba, una vez allí lo encadeno donde tenía Szayel previsto hacerlo.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5: Esto es insoportable.

Grimmjow había presenciado como aizen torturaba el cuerpo y la mente de Ichigo que empezaba a respirar de forma pesada y su garganta ya solo podía emitir simples gruñidos de tanto haber gritado.

Grimmjow: … -miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a un Ichigo ensangrentado y a un aizen satisfecho- tsk –giro la cabeza, no quería seguir viendo esa escena, la persona que le había hecho la cicatriz en el pecho y por la cual había perdido el brazo ahora se veía tan jodidamente indefenso como… como… - un juguete.

Aizen: ¿dijiste algo Grimmjow? –se estaba limpiando las manos dando por sentado que ya no le haría nada a Ichigo.

Grimmjow: solo me preguntaba ¿Por qué le hace eso?

Aizen: para hacer que su hollow interno tome el control.

Ichigo: nunca… -hablo sorprendiendo a los que estaban en la sala, su voz ronca se notaba forzada- nunca… te dejare…

Aizen: ¿Qué no me dejaras? Esas son unas palabras muy duras de parte de alguien que esta –se acerco a Ichigo y le agarro la cara para que le mirase a los ojos- herido y encadenado –su voz fue fría- te dejare por ahora –dijo marchándose.

Grimmjow: menuda mierda –dijo mirando a Ichigo- nunca espere verte así por culpa de otra persona… esperaba destrozar yo tu cuerpo –dijo acercándose inconscientemente a Ichigo- joder… tengo ganas de matarte –le agarro del cuello y lo levanto ligeramente.

Ichigo: lo siento, pero no… te dejare –de un rápido movimiento incluso para su actual estado Ichigo le dio una patada a Grimmjow lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo soltara y retrocediera unos pasos.

Grimmjow: je no te creas tanto Ichigo, ya no tengo ganas de pelear contigo.

Ichigo: n-no te entiendo.

Grimmjow: no tengo ganas de pelear con la mascota de Aizen, creo que eso será lo suficientemente claro para alguien como tu –dijo dándose la vuelta y alejándose de Ichigo –solo te diré que serias más feliz muriendo en mis manos que… siendo la mascota de Aizen –entonces salió de la habitación haciendo que un silencio inundara la sala.

Ichigo: … yo no soy su mascota… tsk ni siquiera sé por qué demonios estoy aquí… -Ichigo estaba confundido ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué él era siempre al que le pasaban las peores cosas?- mierda… -fue lo único que dijo antes de perder la conciencia, pero para su desgracia abrió los ojos en su mundo interior, lo bueno, no estaba herido.

Z: Ichigo –le hablo una voz que reconocía.

Ichigo: viejo zangetsu…

Zangetsu: Ichigo estoy muy cerca de ti, en la esquina.

Ichigo: pero… no… no puedo moverme, estoy encadenado.

Zangetsu: pero tienes piernas, tienes brazos y sigues vivo, Ichigo –del viejo salió la blanca copia de Ichigo, es decir, su hollow.

Hollow: pelea Ichigo –dijo de forma seria- no quiero que la única persona que me ha vencido muera de esta forma tan estúpida, pelea o me veré obligado a tomar tu cuerpo –entonces sonrió con su característica sonrisa cínica- si estas a punto de morir tomare tu cuerpo y seré la parte dominante, así que pelea o serás mi caballo –entonces el hollow se fue como había venido.

Zangetsu: Ichigo pelea y vive.

Ichigo: eso es fácil de decir viejo… aun así…

Zangetsu: no escuches las palabras que dominan tu mente.

Ichigo: ¿Qué es lo que quieres… ¡ah! –de repente Ichigo despertó con una costosa respiración, Szayel lo estaba curando de mala gana ya que la última vez se llevo una buena bronca por culpa del peli-naranja.

Szayel: intenta escaparte y te mato –dijo enfadado, solo que esta vez y pensando en lo que ocurrió la vez anterior había dejado encadenado a Ichigo quien callado busco con la vista a zangetsu que estaba en una esquina de la habitación.


End file.
